Notre route
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Las cosas ocurrían sin previo aviso, llenas de sorpresas y de preguntas curiosas. Así era su ruta, la que recorrían juntos. 100% YAOI. DefteurosxAsmita. Leer aclaraciones
1. ¿Cómo?

_**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, mientras que el spin off Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas fue escrito e ilustrado por Shiori Teshirogi._

 _ **Advertencias:** Lime, Personajes OC._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** -El tema de los drabbles está basado en la Tabla Periodística de Musa Hetaliana._

 _-No tienen orden cronológico ni son una continuación entre sí._

 _-Los drabbles se ubican antes del inicio de la Guerra Santa._

 _Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten :3  
_

 _Owari~_

* * *

 _ **"Notre route"**_

* * *

 **01# ¿Cómo?**

* * *

Defteros no era un hombre que pensara demasiado en los detalles.

La mayor parte del tiempo solo dejaba que las cosas pasaran sin más, sin detenimientos, sin interponerse en nada ya que no dependía de él. 'Así era la vida', ¿cierto? La fuerza y los mandatos de un destino imparable, misterioso, atados a las acciones que debían suceder.

La guerra, la muerte, la resurrección de un ciclo sin comienzo ni final.

Cosas debían pasar, no tenía caso preguntar por los motivos o los medios.

En tal posición, entonces, no se angustiaba en intentar comprender cómo sucedió aquello… cómo llegó al punto de no perder de vista al caballero de Virgo, en captar la esencia de su cabello, o casi tener en la punta de la lengua el sabor de sus labios al hablar tan cercanamente.

A veces cosas ocurrían, sin ser consiente del inicio de sus pasos tras él, ofreciéndose como compañero de meditación, o al escuchar juntos el sonido de la lluvia.

El 'cómo' acabó observando solamente a Asmita era desconocido, pero tenía la sospecha de un comienzo sencillo, sin complicaciones, como encontrarse ambos por casualidad debajo del mismo árbol, durante una calurosa tarde al disfrutar la brisa de los campos de violetas y olivos.

Nada en Asmita era sencillo, nada carecía de misterio ni de preguntas mudas, pero daba la impresión de que con suficiente atención no era inalcanzable.

Como en aquel momento, caminando juntos por los jardines del santuario, de la mano, con la cercanía y el calor de los labios encontrándose sin preguntar nada.

Cosas maravillosas pasaban.


	2. ¿Cuándo?

**_._**

* * *

 ** **02# ¿Cuándo?****

* * *

El tiempo solía ser muy relativo cuando se trataba de la meditación.

Entre los pensamientos y la nada absoluta de la mente, el mundo alrededor parecía insignificante, apenas como un grano de arena en el universo. El viaje de la consciencia por otros lugares requería de concentración y dedicación, así que cuando su psique volvía a la casa de Virgo, podrían haber pasado horas, días, semanas enteras donde la vida continuaba su curso.

No se trataba de escapar de este mundo sino de buscar respuestas desde un punto más alejado, abandonar por un momento la condición humana que lo tenía preso, sin visión.

Por eso escapó de su compresión el momento en que la cercanía con Defteros aumentó, la frecuencia en que los paseos juntos fueron más y más largos, las conversaciones que terminaban en suaves sonrisas y añoranzas íntimas.

Nunca fue consciente del tiempo en esta tierra, hasta que eso significó dejar su lugar de meditación para encontrase con él en los caminos de algún jardín.

Y aprendió acerca de otro tipo de tiempo, de otros deseos.

En la duración de un roce, de una caricia, de un beso en sus labios inexpertos y temblorosos.

'Ojala que durara más'.

Y parecía suceder con las manos de Defteros en su cintura, subiendo por la espalda hasta su rostro que ardía con el contacto de su calor abrasivo.

El deseo aumentaba, y el tiempo corría tan rápido como no sintió en ninguno de los otros mundos a los que viajó.

 _Y tan lento._

Solo por Defteros.


	3. ¿Dónde?

**_._**

* * *

 ** **03# ¿Dónde?****

* * *

Un hombre como él no creía en las visiones.

El mundo era real en tanto se palpaba, en tanto las esencias y los cosmos vibraban en sintonía con el suyo, justo como la viva manifestación de su ser presentándose ante él.

Las visiones, en cambio, le parecían producto de una imaginación exaltada, soñadora, que tenía la gran convicción de creer en algo aún si no estaba allí. Aún si no era real.

Por los acontecimientos en su infancia, sabía que era imposible vivir de sueños e ilusiones. Solo existía un medio para sobrevivir en el mundo, y ese era luchando sin descanso. Olvidó con ello, entonces, las posibilidades de lo imaginario, de la magia, de las visiones que contaban en historias y los mitos griegos del Santuario.

… hasta que lo vio.

Al principio fue un recuerdo borroso, casi dudando que hubiese sucedido, pero ahora era muy claro.

Fue durante una visita secreta a ese lugar ya que quería ver a Aspros luego de varios meses separados. No se quejaba, de esto se trataba la relación que acordaron desde niños, mas la nostalgia fue mayor aquella ocasión.

No estaba en la casa de Géminis, revisó primero allí así que decidió buscar en el bosque cercano luego de meditar sus opciones.

Escuchando el sonido de un río, de un inusual pero tranquilo canto de los pájaros, se acercó lo suficiente a los árboles en la primera fila.

Allí distinguió la figura un hombre rubio tomando un baño, que solo vestía una manta pequeña en su cintura; era más o menos de su edad, con los ojos cerrados y las manos ocupadas acariciando el agua… con la piel tan blanca que parecía mármol, poseedor de una silueta perfectamente delineada por el largo cabello que brillaba bajo el sol.

Era… tan hermoso… como una visión contada por los poetas andantes que hablaban de la belleza y de las rarezas que solo los afortunados presenciaban.

Entonces, pensó que fue la magia lo que formó aquella imagen… pero conforme observó, le pareció más y más real que casi podía tocarlo con los dedos…

Como en aquel momento, donde lo tenía entre sus brazos durmiendo después de unir sus cuerpos.

Asmita era real, como en ese bosque, como en ese instante… y era para él.


	4. ¿Quién?

**_._**

* * *

 ** **04# ¿Quién?****

* * *

Nunca había negado el hecho de que juzgaba rápidamente a las personas.

A veces parecía natural la desconfianza hacia los demás, algo que lo obligaba a probarlos y a descubrir el interior de sus corazones, saber aquello que guardaban tan íntimamente en el interior de sus mentes.

El valor de una persona podía medirse en base a sus ideas, y si eran puras y claras, tal vez tendrían la oportunidad de acercarse al espacio que tan celosamente guardaba para sí mismo.

Era una contrariedad pretender saberlo todo sobre un extraño… pero se creía con derecho porque no era un hombre cualquiera.

Si alguien podía 'juzgar' las almas de otros, era él.

Egoísta y pretensioso objetivo, tomando en cuenta que su propio corazón estaba cerrado para el mundo entero… ¿mas cómo tener uno si no era un dios, y tampoco un hombre? Como si estuviese en medio de todo, un mero canal de voluntades desconocidas.

¿Quién era él realmente? ¿Quién se suponía que era sin pertenecer a ninguna parte? ¿Quién, en toda la tierra, podría saberlo si ni él mismo desconocía la respuesta?

Pero un día, un hombre sencillo y de ideas claras se acercó.

Un hombre de risa ronca y voz profunda llegó, con el aroma del mar y de los campos de oliva impregnado en todo su cuerpo. Alguien con una historia difícil, con un futuro incierto y con sueños sinceros.

Las conversaciones fueron simples al inicio, apenas unas palabras con silencios prolongados y confortables, caminatas cortas y largas, sonrisas suaves carentes de pretensiones.

Un hombre que estuvo dispuesto a responder a esa pregunta conforme pasó el tiempo, quien en medio de caricias y besos le dio la oportunidad que ni la divinidad le dio.

Ser un humano.

Ser Asmita.

Ser él mismo, al lado de Defteros.


	5. ¿Qué?

**_._**

* * *

 ** **05# ¿Qué?****

* * *

A veces tenía la impresión de que todo era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía.

La pregunta más simple siempre terminaba en un camino sin fin, como si volviera mil ocasiones sobre sí mismo; y aquello que presentaba un gran enigma se alejaba, se escapaba de la compresión de la mayoría.

Por más que intentaba salir de caminos sin sentido, descubría que regresaba al punto de inicio antes de darse cuenta.

… o tal vez no se trataba de eso.

Tal vez el problema no era el sendero sino el lugar de llegada, ¿pero cuál era? ¿Qué estaba buscando sin cesar para terminar perdido? Él, gemelo del caballero de Géminis, quien perdía a los enemigos entre dimensiones y galaxias.

¿Qué buscaba?

— Defteros — el sonido de su voz parecía atravesar todas las barreras, iluminando el más oscuro sendero. Nunca había conocido criatura que pudiera hacer eso, excepto aquel que parecía aislado de los asuntos humanos. De algún modo su rostro podría arder de vergüenza — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo te está preocupando?

Sí, y al mismo tiempo no.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque tú me pediste que nos encontráramos, y ahora no dices nada — debió irradiar un aura bastante ridícula ya que Asmita rió de manera melodiosa — Quizá no necesitabas hablar, solo un poco de compañía.

— Sí, quizá eso…

— ¿O acaso buscabas respuestas en este silencio?

No tenía caso preguntar cómo lo supo.

Sonrió con tanta docilidad que de alguna manera comprendió qué buscaba, qué intentaba responder.

Era Asmita.

Su voz, sus palabras, el que no necesitaba sus ojos para descubrir y entender lo que el corazón de alguien como él anhelaba.

En medio del silencio todas sus preguntas parecían disolverse. Entonces solo se quedaba esa calma y el perfume de las flores de la casa de Virgo impregnado en el cuerpo. De Asmita.

— Sí, tienes razón.


	6. ¿Por qué?

_._

* * *

 ** **06# ¿Por qué?****

* * *

La gran pregunta del universo siempre era la misma.

Miles antes de él habían pensado en aquello, y muchas posibles respuestas danzaban en la joven pero abundante historia de la humanidad.

Diferentes objetivos obedecían tal búsqueda, mas parecía que la mente de los hombres no alcanzaba a comprender ni una pequeña parte del propósito de sus existencias, del 'aquí' y el 'ahora' de su ser.

Él estaba incluido, por supuesto.

Sus meditaciones no eran suficientes para definir los 'por qué' del universo, los motivos y las finalidades, pero no lo deseaba: había cosas que los hombres no tenían que saber, ni siquiera alguien tan cercano al estado de la divinidad.

Existían conocimientos solo comprensibles para los dioses, para las energías que movían el cosmos.

A pesar de que no ambicionaba la racionalidad de aquellos seres, había pensado demasiado en los motivos de un suceso que se desarrollaba desde hacía tiempo.

En esos momentos de reflexión era como cualquier persona, con sueños y deseos, con absurdas preguntas que probablemente nunca tendrían respuesta.

Tal vez no las necesitaba. Últimamente acariciaba tan posibilidad.

Quizá no tenía caso comprender por qué pasaba, por qué gustaba tanto de Defteros.

El por qué cada día parecía más especial cuando estaba a su lado, o las razones para estremecerse entre sus brazos; el por qué los besos ardían en sus labios, o los motivos para que el sentimiento más mundano y el más extraordinario del hombre se expresara entre ellos con una mirada.

Cuando intentaba buscar las respuestas terminaba así, cediendo al calor que desprendía su cuerpo, siendo como el resto de los hombres, como 'Asmita'.

Tal vez no se trataba de comprender todo lo que pasaba.

Quizá la esencia no podía describirse, no contaba con una explicación universal. O no una que los mortales necesitaran conocer.

Si tuviera que ser honesto… así estaba bien, en brazos de Defteros, en perfecta paz con el amor que profesaba por él.

Porque Defteros era su motivo y su razón.

Él era su 'por qué'.


End file.
